Summer Festival
by Rurraya
Summary: Festival Kebudayaan Musim Panas itu membosankan, menurut Tenten. Apalagi saat harus menyaksikan sang sahabat bermesraan dengan 'dia'. Tapi mungkin, sedikit kegiatan yang tak biasa bisa jadi kenangan yang berharga baginya... Oneshot geje!


**SUMMER FESTIVAL  
**

Disclaimer:

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Romeo & Juliet by William Shakespeare

Cinderella by Charles Perrault and Walt Disney Production

Blue Danube by Johan Strauss

Summer Festival by Rurraya

_Fic ini Raya persembahkan kepada seorang teman setengah umur hidupku (?) yang kita sebut saja Tensai. Yang memang pada kenyataannya dia benar-benar Tensai—tapi tak satu 'spesies' dengan Hanamichi Sakuragi, lho!_

_Tanjoubi omedetou, Tensai! __Cepat sembuh, kami bosan tak ada saingan berat yang tangguh kayak kamu. Hehe._

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

"Cabut pedangmu, kalau kamu lelaki! Gregory, ingat hantamanmu."

"Kau Romeo? Romeo Montague? Akhirnya saat ini tiba, saat aku diperkenankan menantang kau!"

"Apakah kau tak tahu dia seorang Montague, Juliet?"

"Bulan akan menjadi saksi betapa aku mencintaimu, o Juliet..."

"Begitu juga aku, Romeo..."

"Menikah. Ah, kau benar! Jika kalian menikah, pertikaian tak berguna ini akan berakhir, kukira!"

"Kami tak bisa menikah, Pendeta. Keluarga kami sudah bermusuhan sejak lama. Tak mungkin bagi kami untuk mengikat janji."

"Kawin lari saja kalau begitu."

"Harinya sudah ditentukan. Kau akan menikah dengan Paris hari Kamis minggu ini. Bersiaplah."

"Baiklah... Papa."

"Minumlah ini, Juliet..."

"Cairan apa ini, Pendeta?"

"Cairan ini akan membuatmu mati suri, Putri-ku. Minumlah ini pada hari Rabu agar pernikahanmu dapat dibatalkan... Apa kau setuju?"

"Tidak mungkin! Oh... Oh... Oh! Tidak! Aku tak percaya ini. Tapi... Tapi nona Juliet me... meninggal, Tuan!"

"Apa maksudmu, hah?! Juliet-ku tak mungkin meninggal! Kami sudah mengikat janji, sumpah sehidup semati! Itu hanya omong kosong. Ya kan?! Jawab aku hei Balthazar! Jawab aku!!"

"Maafkan aku... Romeo. Juliet Capulet telah meninggal tadi pagi, dan itu adalah kenyataan. Tak ada yang bisa merubah kenyataan ini."

"Berikan aku racun Balthazar. Agar aku dapat menyusulnya ke surga. Segera."

Isak tangis mewarnai gedung olahraga ini. Akting Sasuke sebagai Romeo memang bagus, sih. Dan dia juga tampan. Cocok berperan sebagai Romeo Montague. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Suasana haru rasanya tidak terasa dari belakang kursi penonton.

Aku melirik ke belakang, tempat segerombolan cewek-cewek berteriak-teriak histeris.

"KYAAA...!! Sasu-kun!"

"Tidak...! Uh..."

"Sasuke-ku...!"

"Terkutuk kau, Haruno Sakura!"

Bahkan ada yang membawa spanduk 'WE LOVE SASUKE'. Tak lupa gambar hati bertebaran di atas spanduk itu. Oh, konyol sekali.

Seorang perempuan berambut merah berkacamata yang memakai ikat kepala bertuliskan nama Uchiha Sasuke—jelas sekali dialah pemimpin kelompok konyol ini—berteriak-teriak menghina Sakura. Heboh banget, sih.

Aku hanya bisa mendengus geli dan kembali memandangi panggung yang sekarang sedang memperlihatkan Sasuke 'Romeo' menemukan Sakura 'Juliet' yang sudah meninggal.

Fuh.

Sasuke Fans Club. SFC.

Tidak masuk akal. Konyol sekali. Menggelikan.

Lucu.

Hemm...

Dan masalahnya adalah...

Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri sampai sakit rasanya.

Aku sangat ingin bergabung dengan mereka!!

Sumpah! Pasti rasanya akan menyenangkan bisa bergabung dengan mereka! Memuja Sasuke, meneriakkan namanya, bergosip tentangnya, mengolok-olok Sakura...

Bibirku sudah berdarah sekarang.

Mudah sekali kalau ingin bergabung dengan SFC yang baru berdiri kira-kira 2 bulan lalu tapi dengan segera peminatnya adalah 90% siswi di SMA ini. Akan tetapi—masalah sebenarnya adalah—Sakura satu-satunya perempuan yang mau berteman denganku. _Satu-satunya_.

Siapa sih yang mau berteman dengan cewek galak bernama Tenten yang sekarang sedang memakai seragamku? Hanya Haruno Sakura, cewek bawel berambut pink yang melakukannya.

Semua temanku sejak SD—Sakura tak dihitung—adalah cowok. Cewek-cewek menganggap aku terlalu kasar, terlalu tomboy, terlalu garang, terlalu cuek dengan segala, dan terlalu heboh untuk menjadi teman mereka. Tapi siapa peduli? Toh mereka cuma cewek-cewek centil tak punya otak yang kerjaannya bersolek melulu.

Tapi di tahun pertama SMA-ku, aku bertekad untuk berubah. Aku harus punya teman cewek. Aku bosan bermain dengan cowok. Jenuh dengan julukan yang diberi mereka seperti 'Panda Liar', 'Nona Dada Rata' atau "Anjing Galak'. Karena itu saat Sakura memilih duduk sebangku denganku di kelas, aku bertekad bisa menjadi temannya. Mumpung ada kesempatan, kenapa nggak?

Satu hal yang mengganjal, Sakura itu pacar Sasuke. Dan aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya di bawah pohon sakura saat Nyugaku Shiki. Bukankah ini pantas disebut masalah?

Di saat aku berhasil mendapatkan teman cewek, aku malah jatuh cinta pada pacarnya. Aku tak mau hubungan pertemananku dengan Sakura putus hanya karena seorang cowok tampan biasa.

Eh, tapi Sasuke bukan cowok tampan biasa! Dia tampan, pintar, jago olahraga, disukai para guru, punya banyak teman, pemberani, tidak sombong, baik hati—yah, walau memang mulutnya agak ketus—secara keseluruhan dia benar-benar sempurna!

Ups, hampir sempurna maksudku. Bukankah tak ada manusia yang sempurna?

Sebentar, kenapa aku jadi seperti cewek-cewek centil itu? Berpikir Sasuke itu cowok sempurna? Ukh, Tenten bodoh! Jangan menyamakan diri dengan mereka dong! Bodoh bodoh bodoh!

Hinaan, ejekan dan olokan semakin keras terdengar dari bagian belakang kursi penonton saat adegan Romeo mencium Juliet ditampilkan.

Hah? Romeo mencium Juliet? Rasanya tidak ada dalam naskah deh. Aku pernah baca naskah drama milik Sakura, dan tak ada adegan itu! Pasti ini improvisasi dari Sasuke.

Uuh! Kenapa perutku tidak nyaman begini, sih?! Lebih baik aku keluar mencari udara segar!

Cemburu? Mungkin.

Dan aku baru tahu cemburu itu sama sekali tak menyenangkan.

Wah! seorang Tenten cemburu? Beri aku aplaus, terima kasih!

Sinar matahari terbenam menyorot langsung mataku saat aku keluar dari gedung olahraga sekolah. Silau.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata agar dapat menyesuaikan penglihatanku dengan keadaan sekitar. Dan kulihat ada segerombolan cewek yang membawa spanduk sedang berdiskusi serius di bawah pohon dekat gedung olahraga. Siapa mereka?

Aku mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli. Mungkin itu anggota SFC yang lain. Atau mungkin juga anggota GFC—Gaara Fans Club—dan NFC—Neji Fans Club—aku tak tahu itu. Masa bodoh dengan Gaara-senpai atau Neji-senpai. Aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu yang mana orangnya. Aku belum pernah melihat mereka, yang katanya sih juga tampan.

Tapi, selama ada cowok tampan di depan mata kita—sekelas pula—untuk apa memperhatikan cowok lain yang jelas-jelas ketampanannya belum bisa dibuktikan? Maaf bagi para senpai penggemar Gaara-senpai ataupun Neji-senpai, tapi rasanya memang Sasuke yang paling tampan. Hehehehe...

Aku segera melenggang cepat ke arah stan-stan yang masih saja penuh oleh para pengunjung, perutku masih kacau rasanya. Hari sudah sore tapi cuaca masih saja panas. Kenapa sekolah melarang para siswanya pulang sebelum acara kembang api sih? Musim panas begini kan enaknya bersantai di rumah sambil makan buah semangka, bukannya menghadiri Festival Kebudayaan Musim Panas yang penuh dengan orang-orang. Ukh, pengap! Keringat mulai bercucuran di tengkuk membuatku geli dan bergidik.

"Ah! Aku menemukannya!" seru seseorang dari belakangku. Suaranya keras sekali. Ada apa, ya? Mungkin ada yang mencuri dan sedang dikejar oleh panitia kali? Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapakah pencurinya.

He? Kok jarinya malah menunjuk ke arahku?

"Lihat Lee! Dia sepantar dengan Tayuya, dan kurasa dia cocok untuk peran itu. Aku benar kan?" ujar lelaki dengan gigi bertaring yang terus saja menunjukku. Di sebelahnya ada Lee-senpai, seniorku di klub sepak bola. Ada apa ya? Sampai-sampai seniorku yang nyentrik ini manggut-manggut.

"Kau kenal dengannya Lee?" tanya si gigi-bertaring.

"Ya. Dia juniorku di klub," jawab Lee-senpai sambil mengamatiku dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Aduh, kok aku jadi merinding? Matanya yang bulat sempurna itu, lho. Ditambah dengan bulu matanya yang benar-benar lentik... Huaa... Rasanya menakutkan! "Kau benar-benar jeli Kiba! Dia selalu bersemangat di klub, cocok menggantikan Tayuya! Tampaknya semangatmu itu yang mem—"

"Oke, hentikan ocehanmu Lee!" potong si gigi-bertaring dengan raut wajah kesal. "Kalau dia juniormu, kau saja yang bilang padanya, ya?"

Bilang apa kepadaku? Kenapa aku punya firasat buruk ya? Apa lebih baik aku pergi saja? Pura-pura tidak kenal, mungkin? Ya, kurasa itu ide bagus! Dan stan takoyaki itu tampaknya cocok untuk dijadikan tempat bersembunyi. Lari!

"Tenten-chan~!" panggil Lee-senpai ceria, tangannya melambai-lambai dramatis, seolah-olah sudah lebih dari 20 tahun tidak bertemu denganku. Uwaa... Norak!

Aduh... Apa aku punya salah ya? Rasanya baru kali ini aku memecahkan rekor dua bulan penuh tidak dipanggil oleh guru BK. Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka memanggilku?

Ya sudahlah. Hadapi saja. Masa Tenten jadi penakut sih? "Ada apa Lee-senpai?" kataku tersenyum—menyeringai manis.

Lee-senpai menghampiriku dengan wajah riang gembira. "Ikutlah dengan kami, Tenten-chan!"

"Ikut k—UWAA!"

Tanganku ditarik keras oleh Lee-senpai, dipaksa pergi entah ke mana. "Senpai! Tanganku sakit! Kita mau ke mana?!"

"Namamu Tenten, eh? Kau kelas berapa?" tanya si gigi-bertaring santai. Kok dia membiarkan aku diseret-seret sih?

"Ke, kelas 1-3, Senpai! Dan kalau aku boleh tahu, kita akan ke mana?" tanyaku takut-takut, berusaha agar terdengar sopan.

"Kami mohon bantuanmu, oke? Tenang saja," ujar si gigi-bertaring sambil menyeringai lebar sehingga tampaklah gigi taringnya yang cenderung lebih panjang dibanding orang biasanya. Sekilas kelihatan seperti vampir yang bau an... Eh! Apa yang kupikirkan tadi? Lupakan Tenten, lupakan! Dia itu kakak kelas, tahu!

"Bantuan?"

Kami bertiga menuju ke belakang gedung olahraga. Walau lebih tepatnya aku diseret pergi dengan paksa oleh kedua kakak kelasku yang tak tahu diri ke belakang gedung olahraga. Sebenarnya mereka mau apa, sih?! Masa, jangan-jangan aku akan diper—

"Hei! Kami tak akan berbuat macam-macam!" seru si vampir cepat-cepat. "Mengapa wajahmu ketakutan begitu, sih? Kami cuma minta kau menggantikan peran Tayuya. Itu saja!"

"Ho?" gumamku bingung. Peran?

"Kelas kami akan mementaskan drama Cinderella sesudah kelas kamu pentas, Tenten-chan," jelas Lee-senpai berapi-api. "Tapi Tayuya tidak bisa hadir hari ini, jadi kami mohon kau menggantikannya yah?"

"Dialognya pendek, kok!" bujuk si vampir sambil membukakan pintu belakang gedung untuk kami bertiga. "Bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

"Hah?" seruku tak percaya.

"Oh! Kau setuju rupanya! Bagus bagus," puji si vampir menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Duh, dia salah dengar! Bagian belakang panggung penuh orang yang lalu-lalang sih!

"Temari! Orang ini yang akan menggantikan Tayuya," seru Lee-senpai sambil menyerahkanku ke seorang perempuan yang memegang alat-alat rias. "Beri dia naskahnya. Selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu, Temari!"

"Sip!" kata Temari-senpai patuh, lalu mendorongku duduk di salah satu kursi. "Kau tinggi juga ya, untuk ukuran anak kelas satu! Ayo! Duduk duduk, dan ini naskahnya. Hapalkan yang distabilo ya!"

Lee-senpai dan temannya si gigi-bertaring sudah pergi entah ke mana. Tak ada satupun orang yang kukenal di belakang panggung. Ke mana semua teman-teman sekelasku? Bukankah drama kelasku masih dipentaskan? Dan sekarang ada cairan aneh dioleskan ke wajahku... Uwaaa! Menjijikan! Ingin kabur rasanya!

Oke, tarik napas dalam-dalam... Hhh... Hembuskan... Huff... Ambil sisi positifnya, Tenten. Setidaknya aku akan punya kegiatan yang er... cukup berguna. Mengembangkan bakat aktingku yang terpendam mungkin? Menambah pengalaman yang akan sangat berharga di masa tuaku nanti? Menambah daftar aibku karena mempermalukan diri sendiri?

Bingo! Jawaban yang benar adalah pilihan ketiga. Dan aku tak usah melihat pemandangan mesra dari Sakura dan Sasuke. Tuh! Ada untungnya juga menjadi pemeran pengganti.

Oh iya. Dialognya. Aku harus menghapalkannya! Drama apa sih? Cinderella? Ya ampun, membosankan banget sih. Hm... Di sini Tayuya-senpai hanya menjadi pemeran figuran. Bagus! Aku hanya perlu menjadi seorang putri dari negara entah-di-mana yang mencoba menarik perhatian sang Pangeran. Hanya sekitar 5 kalimat yang harus kuhapalkan. Ah! Ini sih, gampang sekali! Aku cuma perlu berbicara angkuh dan berdansa dengan Pangeran.

Tunggu tunggu... Rasanya ada yang salah deh, dengan peran ini. Berbicara angkuh dan berdansa. Hanya itu. Apa yang salah ya?

Ah! Berdansa? Berdansa?! _Berdansa_?

Mati aku.

Mengapa harus ada adegan ini sih?

"Sekarang, pakai gaun itu ya! Yang warnanya hijau!" perintah Temari-senpai nge-bos, mengagetkanku.

"Ah iya. Baik Senpai!" jawabku tanpa sadar.

Dengan pikiran kosong, shock karena telah mengambil keputusan fatal, aku menurut saja dan segera mengganti seragam sekolahku dengan gaun hijau yang roknya mengembang lebar sekali. Waduh, berdansa. Dengan baju seperti ini? Dan rasanya mukaku tebal sekali...

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Temari-senpai begitu melihatku keluar dari ruang ganti dadakan. "Hei! Jangan bengong! Pakai mahkota ini dan bawa kipas ini. Jangan cemberut dong! Coba tersenyum!"

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum lebar. Tapi rasanya seperti menyeringai ketakutan deh.

"Bagus! Kau sudah hapal dialognya kan? Nanti kau hanya harus berakting sebagai putri angkuh," kata Temari-senpai cepat sambil merapikan gaunku. "Nah, bergabunglah dengan 'putri-putri' di sana. Aku belum mendandani si pengawal. Aduh! Mana si Pengantuk itu hah?! Pasti dia ketiduran lagi di atap!"

Temari-senpai kelihatan frustasi sekali dan buru-buru pergi untuk mencari temannya itu, tapi segera kucegah. "Tunggu Temari-senpai! Aku tak bisa berdansa!"

Temari-senpai kelihatan bingung, memutar bola matanya. "Pergilah ke Lee. Mungkin dia punya solusinya. Sampai nanti! Berusahalah demi kelas kami, ya!"

"Terima kasih Senpai!" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan. Tak ada waktu lagi. Aku harus segera menemukan Lee-senpai!

Setelah celingukan beberapa saat, aku menemukan Lee-senpai sedang berbicara dengan Gai-sensei, tampak semangat sekali. Gai-sensei itu guru olahraga di sekolah ini, yang tak kalah nyentriknya dengan Lee-senpai. "Permisi Lee-senpai," selaku hati-hati di antara pembicaraan mereka. "Untuk drama nanti a—"

"Cari saja Kiba!" tolak Lee-senpai. "Kiba itu yang bau anjing, yang tadi menemaniku itu lho!"

"Oh, baiklah," kataku setengah heran. Kok Lee-senpai bisa seenaknya mengatai Kiba-senpai bau anjing? Biarlah, toh aku juga menganggap seperti itu.

Dengan cepat aku menemukan Kiba-senpai sedang merenung di pojok. Matanya tampak kosong, menerawang memandangi dua sosok yang sedang asyik mengobrol: Naruto-senpai, seniorku yang lain di klub sepak bola, dan seorang gadis manis berambut indigo. Wajah si cewek tampak malu-malu. Ha? Kiba-senpai cemburu ya?

"Umm... Maaf? Senpai?" Tanganku melambai-lambai di depan mukanya. Tapi kok pandangannya masih kosong? Senpai bau-anjing ini cemburu berat apa? "Senpai? Kau mendengarku?"

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanyanya tak jelas. "Ke Shino sajalah."

"Shino-senpai itu orangnya yang mana?" tanyaku.

"Yang jadi raja... Pergilah," usir Kiba-senpai setengah sadar.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan segera pergi mencari lelaki berkostum raja. Eh, kok ada Sakura? Masa dramanya sudah selesai? Berarti sebentar lagi aku tampil dong?

Tidaaa~k!!!

"Sakura!" panggilku panik. "Tolong bantu aku! _Please_!"

Sakura yang hendak mengganti kostum putrinya dengan seragam sekolah tampak bingung sekali. Bisa ditebak alasannya. Tenten? Berdandan? Memakai gaun? "Tenten? Kenapa kamu...?"

"Aku diminta menjadi pemeran pengganti nih oleh kakak kelas! Tapi aku tak bisa dansa! Gimana dong?" pekikku panik.

"Tenten! Kamu cantik sekali!" puji Sakura. Matanya berbinar-binar. Oi! Sekarang aku sedang dalam keadaan gawat, jangan puji-puji seperti itu deh! "Kamu cantik kalau rambutmu digerai Tenten! Dan hidungmu...!"

"Hei! Kau yang menggantikan Tayuya! Kemari!" suruh seorang kakak kelas berambut hitam di pojokan bersama teman-temannya. Duh! Kok wajah mereka jutek banget sih? "Kita latihan sebentar!"

"Berjuang ya!" seru Sakura ceria, melambaikan tangannya. Kok dia tak bisa melihat aku gemetaran begini? "Sesudah kembang api jangan pulang dulu! Kita pulang bareng, oke?"

Aku mengangguk pasrah dan bergabung dengan para kakak kelas berwajah jutek itu. Tapi bukannya berlatih, mereka malah bergosip. Aduuuh!

"Kesal aku!" gerutu si rambut-hitam yang tadi memanggilku. "Kok aku nggak terpilih jadi Cinderella, sih? Malah Ino yang terpilih! Mana aku nggak kebagian dansa dengan Pangeran!"

"Sabar Kin..." kata temannya yang berambut oranye. "Ini kan drama terakhir kita di sekolah ini. Jangan marah-marah dong, Kin!"

Kin-senpai hanya mendecak kesal. "Kau sih enak Sasame! Kau kan bisa dansa dengan Pangeran! Tayuya juga! Eh, Tayuya kan nggak masuk yah?"

Kin-senpai melirikku iri. Aku balas melotot saja. Untuk apa takut? Sebentar lagi juga dia bakal lulus dan kami tak akan bertemu lagi. Ayo, kau iri ya? Iri iri iri? Kasihan deh...! Aku bisa berdansa dengan pangeran yang tak kukenal sama sekali sementara kau tidak... Weeek..!

Tapi dengan alasan tak mau mencari musuh, aku tersenyum manis saja dipandangi seperti itu. Lidah mati-matian kutahan agar tak keluar dari tempatnya. Melelet, kata lainnya.

Eh, sekalian saja kutanyakan bagaimana caranya berdansa. "Ano... Senpai... Ba—"

"Kalian semua, para putri! Sekarang giliran kalian masuk panggung!" perintah seorang lelaki berpakaian pengawal kerajaan. "Ayo cepat!"

Para putri segera memasang wajah angkuh dan berbaris rapi memasuki panggung. Kipas dibuka untuk menutupi muka.

Oh tidak oh tidak oh tidak oh tidak oh tidak oh tidak...!!!

TIDAK!! Aku tak mau berdansa! Bagaimana kalau nanti aku malah mengacaukan dramanya? Bagaimana kalau aku dijauhi seluruh murid di sekolah ini karena kesalahanku? Akan ditaruh di mana mukaku ini?!

Terlanjur sudah. Aku sudah berdiri di panggung!

Panggung sudah didekorasi dengan suasana aula kerajaan. Orkestra gadungan bersiap di sudut kanan panggung. Seorang lelaki tinggi berdiri di tengah panggung dengan di sebelahnya membungkuk seorang pengawal. Kami para putri menyebar ke seluruh penjuru panggung.

Tenang Tenten. Jangan sampai kau menginjak gaunnya. Kalau berjalan tenang saja. Pelan-pelan, kalau tidak sepatu berhak 7 cm yang membuat kaki pegal ini akan menginjak ekor gaunku dan dapat dipastikan gempa lokal akan melanda panggung ini. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, hembuskan...

"Pangeran. Mereka ini para putri yang sudah datang dari kerajaan seberang," sang pengawal memulai dialognya. Oh, aku harus bergabung dengan para putri dan berbincang. "Permaisuri sangat berharap Pangeran dapat menemukan jodoh Pangeran di antara para putri yang sudah termasyhur kecantikan rupa dan hatinya ini."

"Oh, baiklah," kata Pangeran agak bosan. Rambutnya yang agak gondrong bergerak-gerak pelan di kerah bajunya. "Aku hanya perlu berdansa dengan mereka saja, kan?"

Aku pura-pura bercanda dengan Kin-senpai. Semoga drama ini cepat selesai, Kami-sama!

"Benar, Pangeran. Tapi akan lebih baik jika nantinya berkembang ke hubungan yang lebih serius," jawab si pengawal. Rasanya setelah ini sang Pangeran akan menghampiri Sasame-senpai dan mengajaknya berdansa. Ah, aku benar rupanya. Alunan musik klasik yang melengking membahana di gedung olahraga. 'Konduktor' mengayun-ayun tangannya kacau, malah seperti megap-megap kehabisan napas. Coba kalau aku tidak sedang berakting, pasti segala benda di sekitarku sudah bersarang di kedua telingaku. Untuk menutupi kekesalanku pada lengkingan ini, aku menyeringai aneh pada Kin-senpai. Wajah Kin-senpai terlihat ngeri. Ups.

"Ini musik apa Senpai?" tanyaku mencoba ramah.

Gawat. Wajahnya malah tambah mengerikan. "Blue Danube. Musik ini terkenal sekali, kau tahu."

"Senpai, siapa yang menjadi Pangeran?" tanyaku buru-buru dengan suara rendah, mencoba topik lain. Kin-senpai malah menatapku dengan jijik. "Masa kau tak tahu?"

Aku menggeleng cepat, menyeringai lagi. Sebentar lagi sang Pangeran akan mengajakku berdansa. Cepatlah jawab!

"Yang jadi pangeran itu cowok yang dipuja-puja oleh anggo—"

"Tuan Putri, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" pinta sang Pangeran kepadaku, badannya membungkuk hormat. Oh! Akhirnya tiba juga saat mengerikan ini.

Aku segera menguasai diri dan memasang wajah paling angkuh yang bisa kumiliki. "Tentu, dengan senang hati," jawabku anggun, menutup kipas konyol-berbulu yang kupegang. Eh, aku harus gimana, nih?

Pangeran-tak-dikenal melirikku heran dalam posisi membungkuk. Tangannya disodorkan padaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"Taruh tanganmu di tangannya, bodoh!" bisik Kin-senpai dari balik kipas.

"Oh! Maaf."

Aku menaruh tangan kananku, dan Pangeran-tak-dikenal menegakkan badannya, membimbingku ke tengah panggung. Dan musiknya semakin melengking saja. Aduh!

Dengan ragu, aku memosisikan diriku agar membelakangi penonton dan berhadapan dengan Pangeran-tak-dikenal. Aku berjinjit dan berbisik di telinganya, "Senpai. Aku tak bisa dansa."

Pangeran-tak-dikenal itu mendengus geli. "Bantu aku! Dan jangan tertawa!" ujarku cukup kasar. Maaf, sekarang dalam keadaan genting sih. Seperti kanker stadium lima saja bisa kukatakan. Aku melotot padanya. Tapi mata lavender itu malah balas menatapku tanpa takut dan di bibirnya tersungging senyum tipis.

"Taruh tangan kirimu di bahu kananku, genggam tangan kiriku. Injak saja kakiku," katanya tenang.

Injak kaki? Itu artinya setiap dia melangkah aku juga akan ikut melangkah. Dan itu juga berarti kakinya akan remuk karenaku. "Tapi Senpai..." sergahku, memosisikan tangan seperti yang dikatakannya. "Aku pakai sepatu hak 7 cm... Kakinya..?"

"Biar saja. Lagipula akan tertutupi oleh gaunmu," ujarnya cepat. Maksudku bukan itu! Aku juga tahu akan tertutupi oleh gaunku, tapi kakinya pasti akan sakit sekali!

"Tegakkan badan dan kepalamu. Percaya diri saja, oke?"

Aku mengangguk, dan dengan takut-takut aku menginjak kakinya. Aku menegakkan kepalaku sehingga aku bisa menatap wajahnya langsung. Hei! Aku baru sadar ternyata aku cukup tinggi! Mata kami sejajar dan bahuku hanya sesenti lebih pendek dari bahunya.

Kakinya mulai melangkah maju. Otomatis kakiku pun ikut bergerak tapi ke arah belakang, mundur. Aduh, nggak nyaman. Kakinya pasti sakit sekali.

"Rileks," bisik Pangeran-tak-dikenal. Matanya masih saja menatapku tajam seperti elang.

Oi! Jangan pandangi wajahku seperti itu dong! Aku jadi tak bisa rileks tahu? Bagaimana caranya agar rileks ya? Oh! Bayangkan saja aku sedang berdansa dengan Sasuke!

Tapi kok tak bisa ya? Wajah tirus bermata lavender yang malah muncul di pikiranku. Harusnya kan aku membayangkan Sasuke, bukan pangeran-tampan di depanku ini!

Eh? Tadi aku memikirkan apa? Apa aku baru saja berpikir bahwa lelaki di depanku ini tampan?

Sial. Tapi dia memang tampan sih.

Dan bodohnya tubuhku mulai rileks.

Nyaman berdansa dengan dia.

Mundur, kiri, maju, kanan, berputar, kaki dirapatkan, maju, kiri, kanan...

Mata kami saling bertatapan dalam-dalam. Tatapannya yang tajam laksana elang membiusku.

Eh?! Kenapa aku menikmati ini semua? Kenapa aku jadi puitis? _Membiusku_?

Masa bodoh. Jarang-jarang aku menikmati saat aku berdansa. Yah, biarkan saja lah.

Lagipula lelaki di depanku ini tampan sekali. Dan dia masih menatapku dengan tajam. Tangannya yang dingin menggenggam tanganku erat-erat.

Kami baru berdansa selama sejam—semenit saat tiba-tiba musik berhenti. Lho? Kenapa?

Oh iya! Harusnya Cinderella sudah datang sekarang! Musik berhenti karena para 'pemain orkestra' terkesima dengan kecantikannya. Dan sang Pangeran juga terpana dengan kecantikannya sehingga melupakan putri yang sedang berdansa dengannya.

Aku melirik ke balik bahu Pangeran dan melihat Cinderella sudah memasuki panggung. Tapi kenapa Pangeran masih berdansa denganku? Apa dia menikmati saat-saat berdansa denganku, eh?

Whoaa, Tenten! Jangan berkhayal yang tidak-tidak!

"Senpai?" bisikku pelan, menatap matanya tajam. "Cinderella sudah datang."

Pangeran tersentak kaget dan berbalik untuk menyambut sang Cinderella. Aku melangkah mundur agar aku tak menginjak kakinya lagi.

Fyuuh... Berakhir sudah adegan paling sulit. Nah, sekarang aku harus menyingkir ke pinggir panggung dan berusaha kelihatan sakit hati. Kenyataannya aku benar-benar sakit hati.

Melihat Pangeran menyambut Cinderella dan mengajaknya berdansa...

Rasanya perutku tidak nyaman lagi.

Kenapa ya?

Aku diam saja dan memandangi Pangeran yang sekarang berdansa dengan Cinderella. Wah, siapa yang menjadi Cinderella-nya ya? Cantik sekali... Dan dia pandai berdansa. Tak sepertiku.

"Ck!" Kin-senpai yang berdiri di sebelahku berdecak marah. "Apa kau setuju denganku kalau Ino tak pantas menjadi Cinderella?"

"Er... Entahlah," jawabku ragu.

"Sama sekali tak pantas, pendapatku!" kata Kin-senpai sengit, mengipasi mukanya yang merah padam. Ah iya, aku juga harus terlihat angkuh. Aku mengipasi mukaku juga.

Kami terdiam sejenak, asyik dengan pikiran sendiri.

Kami-sama... Kenapa aku merasa iri? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin menjadi Cinderella? Apa aku jatuh cinta pada sang Pangeran?

Aku menggeleng-geleng kepala. Mungkin itu hanya emosi sesaat. Mungkin aku hanya kagum saja pada Pangeran yang bersikap _gentleman_ itu.

Tapi, untuk yang satu ini aku yakin sekali. Aku yakin Pangeran malah melirikku saat berdansa dengan Ino-senpai. Dia tidak memandangi Ino-senpai seperti saat berdansa denganku. Dia malah memandangku. Aneh.

Eh! Sudah berkali-kali kubilang, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Tenten! Mungkin saja dia memandang Kin-senpai!

"Apa kau merasa Neji-san memandangiku, eh?" tanya Kin-senpai yang secara mendadak menjadi cerah seperti matahari. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Dia tidak memandangi Ino. Dia memandangi_ku_, ya kan?"

"Er... Senpai benar," ujarku setengah hati. Tuh kan. Pangeran bukan memandangiku, tapi memandangi Kin-senpai.

Ah! Rasanya tadi Kin-senpai menyebut nama Pangeran! Namanya adalah... Neji.

Hoh? Neji?

Neji Fans Club?

Neji-senpai yang itu? Yang kukira kalah tampan dibanding Sasuke?

Waduh! Kenapa aku selalu suka pada cowok yang punya penggemar banyak? Gawat...! Lebih gawat darurat dari jerawat James Watt yang nyangkut di kawat berkarat lalu menggawat! Aku cukup muak mendapati diriku terus-terusan menatap kagum SFC. Apa perlu ditambah dengan NFC?

Jam besar di pinggir—yang baru kusadari keberadaannya—berdentang 12 kali, tanda bagi Cinderella untuk segera pergi.

"Maaf Pangeran... Tapi hamba harus segera pergi!" pinta Cinderella sedih dan segera pergi.

"Tunggu! Aku tak tahu siapa namamu," cegah Pangeran. Kin-senpai menarik tanganku ke arah Pangeran. Oh iya, aku kan masih berakting.

"Pangeran! Jangan kejar dia, kumohon," ujar Kin-senpai manja. "Bukankah masih ada aku?"

"Tidak! Pangeran seharusnya bersamaku," selaku sewot, kipasku diacung-acungkan ke arah Kin-senpai. "Lebih baik kita lanjutkan dansa kita yang terpotong tadi, Pangeran..."

"Eh! Enak saja! Aku duluan yang berdansa dengan Pangeran," potong Sasame-senpai menyusul, merangkul tangan Pangeran.

"Aku bahkan belum berdansa dengan Pangeran!" pekik Kin-senpai, berkacak pinggang. Aktingnya yang benar-benar bagus atau memang dia benar-benar kesal, sih?

"Pangeran hanya akan berdansa denganku!" seru seorang putri yang lain. Putri-putri yang lain segera memprotes.

"Tidak bisakah kalian diam? Biarkan aku menyusulnya," Pangeran berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sasame-senpai.

"Apa Pangeran akan mengejarnya?" tanyaku tiba-tiba melenceng dari dialog sebenarnya.

Pangeran membor mataku dalam-dalam dengan mata lavendernya, lalu tersenyum tipis. Apa dia menyadari pertanyaanku tadi terasa lebih 'pribadi'? Bukan hanya sekedar dialog belaka?

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengejarnya hingga ke ujung dunia, kalau perlu," jawab Pangeran dengan mantap.

"Tapi bahkan Pangeran tak mengenal namanya," ucapku tenang. Tak memedulikan tatapan 'membunuh' dari para putri lainnya, sadar kalau tak ada dialog ini di dalam naskah. "Untuk apa mengejarnya?"

Pangeran mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan sepertinya. Dia meladeni pertanyaanku dengan sama tenangnya. "Aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Rasanya itu alasan yang tepat bagiku untuk mengejarnya. Karena itu, biarkan aku mengejar putriku."

Setelah tersenyum simpul, Pangeran segera mengejar Cinderella yang harus melambatkan larinya gara-gara dialog nyasar dari kami berdua.

Kami para putri segera menyingkir dari panggung dan sama-sama menghela napas lega setelah berada di balik layar.

"Apa maksudmu tadi, hah?" cecar Kin-senpai padaku. "Gara-gara kau, drama kelas kami hampir saja hancur berantakan!"

"Kin, jangan begitu..." bujuk Sasame-senpai. "Dialognya masih nyambung dengan keseluruhan cerita, kok."

"Tapi kan...!" seru Kin-senpai keras kepala.

Oke, aku tahu aku salah menambahkan dialog seenaknya. Tapi aku benar-benar tak tahan tadi. Ada dorongan untuk menanyakan tentang itu, dan tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibirku. Rasanya mulutku sudah tidak mau patuh lagi pada perintahku. Apa diamputasi saja ya?

"Maafkan aku Senpai," aku membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi aku ha—"

"Tenten-chan!" panggil Lee-senpai menyela permohonan maafku. "Akting yang bagus! Improvisasimu benar-benar keren, kau tahu!"

"Apa?" ujarku tak percaya. "Tapi aku..."

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Tenten-chan," kata Lee-senpai sambil menjabat tanganku. "Para penonton benar-benar antusias saat adegan tadi. Kuharap kau tak keberatan jika kami meminta bantuanmu lagi...?"

"Oh! Tentu saja! Dengan senang hati, Senpai," ujarku.

"Kerja yang bagus teman-teman," puji Lee-senpai kepada teman-temannya setelah berjabat tangan denganku. Kesempatan ini kumanfaatkan untuk segera ke ruang ganti dadakan dan mengganti gaun konyol ini dengan seragamku yang biasa. Setelah terbebas dari rasa panas menyiksa yang diciptakan gaun itu, aku segera melesat ke kamar mandi sekolah untuk mencuci muka.

"Fyuuuh..." aku menghembuskan napas lega setelah mukaku terbebas dari berbagai macam zat kimia aneh. Waktu aku mengaca tadi, aku benar-benar terpana. Rasanya yang memakai seragamku bukan Tenten deh. Hidungku jadi terlihat lebih mancung dan mataku terlihat lebih sipit. Rambutku yang biasa dicepol dua digerai begitu saja dan ada kepang kecil yang manis menghiasi rambutku. Tapi itu bukan Tenten. Tenten yang biasanya yang seperti ini: wajah polos tanpa riasan make-up dan rambut yang dicepol asal-asalan.

Senang sih, sekali-sekali bisa menjadi Tenten yang lain. Yang cantik, yang anggun... Tapi rasanya? Jangan tanya deh. Sama sekali bukan seperti diriku!

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Masih jam setengah delapan. Acara kembang api dimulai jam delapan dan Sakura ingin pulang bersama. Tapi pasti sekarang Sakura sedang berdansa mengelilingi api unggun dengan Sasuke di lapangan. Stan-stan pasti sudah mulai dibereskan, bersiap-siap menyaksikan kembang api, acara puncak dari Festival Kebudayaan Musim Panas tahun ini.

Huff. Aku menunggu di mana ya?

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan melirik tangga atap dengan penuh minat.

Seharian ini aku capek berada di tengah-tengah keramaian orang-orang. Atap sekolah benar-benar tempat yang menggoda. Bukankah begitu? Dan lagipula, aku bisa menikmati kembang api sendirian saja. Tanpa interupsi dari orang lain, dan bakal kelihatan lebih jelas dari atap sekolah kan?

"Kamu menonton drama Cinderella tadi? Drama kelas 3-2?" tanya seorang siswi berwajah imut dan bertubuh kecil kepada temannya.

"Nggak. Sesorean ini aku cuma baca manga di kelas. Bosan sih. Memang kenapa? Dramanya rame?" kata temannya yang berwajah cuek sambil menguap. Aku melenggang tak peduli melewati mereka berdua yang sedang asyik mengobrol di depan kelas. Tapi menyinggung tentang drama tadi, langkahku segera diperlambat. Aku tidak mencuri dengar! Mereka sendiri yang bicara keras-keras! Aku benar kan?

"Keren banget!" seru si wajah-imut. "Tapi ceritanya aneh lho."

"Heh? Aneh gimana?" tanya si wajah-cuek yang sekarang sedang memasang _earphone_ MP3 ke telinganya. "Rasanya di mana-mana cerita Cinderella sama aja... Ibu tiri kejam, peri baik hati, labu jadi kereta kencana, pesta dansa, dan 'kemudian Cinderella dan Pangeran hidup bahagia selamanya...' Bukankah akhir dari tiap dongeng seperti itu?"

"Yang ini beda Aya!" ujar si wajah-imut keras kepala. "Sang Pangeran malah jatuh cinta pada putri lain!"

"Hoh? Gimana bisa? Oh iya, kalau mau cerita suaranya dikerasin yah? Aku sambil denger MP3 soalnya," kata Aya santai.

"Uuh... Aya bodoh! Kalau ada orang cerita, dengerin baik-baik dong!"

"Iya iya... Nih, MP3-nya aku matikan dulu," kata Aya terdengar kesal. "Sekarang kamu mau cerita apa, Haruko yang manis?"

"Hehehe..." Haruko malah terkekeh. Aduh, buruan cerita kenapa? Aku keburu sampai di atap nih!

"Begini, sebelum Cinderella datang kan, pangeran dansa dulu dengan putri lain. Nah, kayaknya si Pangeran malah nikmatin banget dansa dengan putri ini. Buktinya, waktu Cinderella datang, Pangeran masih dansa dengan putri itu. Padahal musiknya sudah berhenti lho! Tapi kok Pangerannya nggak sadar yah? Dansanya masih aja dilanjutin," jelas Haruko panjang lebar.

"Terus?" tanya Aya acuh tak acuh. "Kayaknya itu hal biasa, deh."

"Terus terus, waktu Cinderella pergi kan, para putri cegah si Pangeran pergi," terang Haruko bersemangat, tak sadar wajah temannya tampak bosan, "tapi si Pangeran malah kasih senyum ke putri itu... Aduh...! Senyumnya manis banget! Harusnya kamu nonton Aya!"

"Ah! Itu cuma kebetulan kali..." ujar Aya. "Mungkin mata kamunya yang rabun."

"Tapi semua orang yang nonton juga bilang gitu lho! Kelihatan banget kalau si Pangeran malah jatuh cinta sama putri lain. Terus, mata aku nggak rabun, Aya!" protes Haruko.

"Sudah sudah. Ayo kita ke lapangan, sebentar lagi kembang api," ajak Aya.

"Huh, baiklah."

Wow.

Apakah telingaku salah dengar?

Rasanya tadi ada yang bilang kalau Pangeran malah jatuh cinta pada putri lain...

Dan bukankah putri lain itu aku yang memerankan?

Kami-sama. Apakah ini benar? Apakah ini kenyataan?

Rasanya seperti mimpi saja! Apakah ini rasanya di surga?

Ingin aku tertawa keras-keras! Bahkan para penonton mengakuinya! Mengakui kalau Pangeran jatuh cinta padaku!

Aku membuka pintu menuju atap dengan riang gembira. Rasanya angin musim panas ini terasa menyejukkan! Dan atap yang gelap gulita menjadi terang benderang secerah hatiku. Betapa senangnya hatiku!

Tunggu.

Tapi Pangeran—maksudku Neji-senpai—tak tahu namaku kan? Dia sama sekali tak mengenaliku!

Dan tampangku sekarang pasti jauh beda dengan penampilanku tadi saat masih menjadi putri. Neji-senpai tak akan mengenaliku.

Uwaaa! Masalah besar ini.

Sekalinya ada harapan datang, pasti langsung terhempas begitu saja. Sasuke sekelas denganku tapi dia sudah punya pacar. Neji-senpai memberi tanda dia menyukaiku tapi dia tak tahu siapa namaku.

Tapi aku ingin percaya kalau Neji-senpai memang menyukaiku. Aku benar-benar yakin dia menyukaiku sampai-sampai aku mengajukan pertanyaan ngaco saat drama tadi.

"_Apa Pangeran akan mengejarnya?"_

"_Tentu saja. Aku akan mengejarnya hingga ke ujung dunia, kalau perlu."_

"_Tapi bahkan Pangeran tak mengenal namanya. Untuk apa mengejarnya?"_

"_Aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Rasanya itu alasan yang tepat bagiku untuk mengejarnya."_

Dan bodohnya, waktu itu aku yakin dia memahami maksud pertanyaanku yang sebenarnya membicarakan tentang diriku! Sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Cinderella.

"_Apa Pangeran akan mengejarku?"_

"_Tapi bahkan Pangeran tak mengenal namaku. Untuk apa mengejar_ku_?"_

Itu maksudku sebenarnya. Aku terlalu percaya diri? Yeah, mungkin saja. Tapi untuk sesaat aku benar-benar percaya padanya tadi.

Fuih...

Eh, hoy! Kenapa denganmu Tenten? Jadi melankolis begini sih namanya bukan Tenten! Sadar. Sadar Tenten! Mana Tenten yang galak itu? Yang selalu memproklamirkan perbedaan? Yang kuat? Yang tak cengeng seperti ini? Ukh! Cuma karena cowok Tenten menjadi seperti 'teman-temannya' dulu?

Yak! Aku harus semangat lagi! Seperti biasa saja, ini kan cuma cowok... Ampun, cowok kan nggak cuma mereka... Cristiano Ronaldo dan Kaka masih menungguku.

Nah, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan selama aku menunggu Sakura? Hmmm... Sekarang jam setengah delapan lebih. Itu artinya aku harus menunggu kira-kira setengah jam lagi. Dan aku benci menunggu. MP3-ku ketinggalan di rumah. Semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Aku sendiri saja di atap sekolah.

Argh...!

Apa aku tinggalkan Sakura saja? Hum... Pikiran yang sangat menggiurkan.

Ckrek.

"Hihihi..."

Aku segera berbalik menghadap pintu atap. Suara mengerikan apa tadi? Seperti kikik Sadako saja—walau aku belum pernah mendengar seorang Sadako mengikik ganjen seperti itu—membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Jantungku meloncat-loncat histeris melihat...

Sepasang kekasih berwajah mesum?

"Eh! Ada orang. Kita ke belakang gedung olahraga saja, Sayang."

...Oh bagus. Aku baru tahu atap sekolah telah menjadi 'surga' bagi pasangan yang sedang mabuk kepayang seperti mereka.

"Hihihi... Oke, di sana lebih 'privat' deh kayaknya. Hihihi..." kata si Sadako-ganjen.

Hwoeek...! Apa katanya tadi? Privat?

Sekolah macam apa ini? Benar-benar 'berkualitas'!

Frustasi harus menunggu selama berabad-abad—oh baik, aku terlalu melebih-lebihkan meski rasanya memang seperti berabad-abad—berjam-jam, aku mengelilingi atap sekolah selama beberapa putaran. Dan aku baru tahu kegiatan jalan-jalan di atap sekolah betul-betul bermanfaat. Eh, benar! Ini bermanfaat! Aku jadi tahu ternyata untuk mengelilingi atap sekolahku membutuhkan waktu 1 menit 13 detik, 253 langkah, membakar 217 kalori dan 2 kg lemak menyusut dari tubuhku.

Er... 2 fakta yang kusebutkan belakangan bohong kok. Aku hanya menebak-nebak saja.

Nah. Aku sudah mengelilingi atap sekolah kira-kira... 13 kali. Dan jarum panjang jam tanganku masih bercokol di angka 10! Aku harus menunggu 20 menit lagi.

Dengan tangan menopang dagu, aku menerawang ke bawah ke arah lapangan sana. Lapangan sudah penuh oleh orang-orang yang berdansa mengelilingi api unggun besar yang berkobar di tengah lapangan. Lagu _slow_ diputar mengiringi gerak para pasangan yang sedang kasmaran di bawah sana. Dan ada sesosok perempuan berambut merah muda di antara mereka.

Hadooh! Bikin iri! Huf, sabar Tenten, sabar. Pikir hal lain, seperti... Umm... Oh! Besok libur musim panas sudah dimulai! Lalu, nilaiku cawu kali ini tak ada yang merah! Lalu lalu, malam ini panas sekali lho! Yang sedang dansa di bawah sana apa nggak panas ya? Terus...

Duh, jujur. Aku bosan banget sekarang. Kembang api belum dimulai juga, dan sekarang pintu atap dibuka lagi. Ew, aku salah pilih tempat menunggu. Pasti pasangan yang ini juga sama saja dengan yang tadi. Menganggap atap sekolah itu benar-benar 'privat' untuk 'begituan'. Tapi pasti pintu akan segera ditutup lagi melihatku di sini mengganggu aktivitas mereka. Tuh kan, mereka langsung tutup pintu dan pergi!

Aku mengentak-entakkan kakiku kesal ke lantai beton atap. Memang seharusnya aku pulang lebih dulu saja! Tapi kan Sakura bawel sekali, pasti aku akan dimarahi habis-habisan. Aku tak mau liburanku sia-sia di rumah sakit akibat gangguan telinga akut mendengar omelan Sakura.

Angin bertiup cukup keras menggiring wangi asap rokok ke hidungku. Hua, rokok? Siapa yang merokok? Eh lho, ada orang selain aku di atap ini ya? Siapa? Pasti yang kukira 'pasangan ganjen'. Ternyata dia toh?

Siluet samar-samar pria jangkung yang mungkin sebaya denganku berdiri di sudut atap terlihat oleh sudut mataku. Aku, yang berdiri di sudut atap lainnya berdeham keras-keras. Tomboy-tomboy begini juga aku menentang keras rokok lho! "EHEM!"

Beberapa menit berlalu kok orang itu belum mematikan rokoknya sih? Aku pura-pura batuk. "Ohok ohok! Eh, uhuk uhuk!" Terdengar dibuat-buat sih, tapi tak apa-apa asal orang itu segera sadar.

Eh! Tenang-tenang saja dia! Oke, lebih baik langsung kutegur saja. "Hai yang di sana! Bisakah kau matikan rokokmu? Ini sekolah tahu!"

Atap sekolah mungkin gelap sekali sampai-sampai aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya seperti apa tapi ada setitik nyala api yang dijatuhkan dan suara gesekan terdengar sesudahnya. Bagus! Sadar diri juga dia.

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya tenang.

"Huh!" gerutuku. "Apa kau tak bisa membaca? Peraturan 'dilarang merokok' tertempel di mana-mana!"

"Peraturan diciptakan untuk dilanggar kan?" tukasnya kalem. "Dan kukira kau paham benar maksudku tadi, Nona."

Wajahku memerah. Tentu saja aku paham! Aku sendiri kan sering melanggar peraturan saat SMP. Motoku saat SMP adalah 'peraturan ada untuk dilanggar'. Tapi sejak masuk SMA aku sudah bertekad menjadi anak baik. Wah, senjata makan tuan.

"Yah... Um, kau benar sih... Tapi kan rokok berbahaya untuk kesehatan!" dalihku gugup.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku malah berharap bisa menyusul Tou-san dan Kaa-san secepatnya ke _sana_."

Ukh, skakmat.

Orangtua si jangkung ini sudah meninggal sepertinya.

"Oh! Em... Maaf! Kukira... Yah, um... Tapi kan masih ada temanmu! Pacarmu juga!"

"Teman? Yah, mungkin mereka akan menangis kehilangan sumber nilai mereka. Pacar? Aku tak punya."

Cari topik lain Tenten! Kondisinya sudah gawat darurat! Dia ini kelihatan seperti sudah bosan hidup saja! "Oh, jadi... Makanya kau tak berdansa ya? Kau tak punya pasangan?"

Euh, lagi-lagi topik yang salah. Si jangkung bergerak-gerak seperti sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Aduh, masa dia sedang frustasi berat dan berniat bunuh diri?! Aku tak mau masuk koran dengan judul 'Bunuh Diri Karena Salah Topik'. Prestasi yang sangat mengagumkan!

"Tidak. Aku punya pasangan sebenarnya," si jangkung membuka suara. Ouh, syukurlah... Kukira dia benar-benar stres atau apa. "Aku belum sempat mengajaknya tapi aku terlanjur dihadang oleh para fans-ku. Makanya aku menghindar ke sini."

Hm? Fans? _Fans club_ maksudmu? Perkiraanku salah ternyata. Dia bukan orang stres, tapi orang yang sombongnya selangit! Fans? Belagak benar si jangkung ini.

"Hooh? Fans? Kau punya fans?" tanggapku datar jalan jengkel. "Sombong sekali kau. Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa sih? Rasanya anak kelas 1 yang punya _fans club_ cuma Uchiha Sasuke setahuku. Tapi kau ini benar-benar percaya diri sekali ya!"

Bisa kudengar si jangkung malah mendengus geli. Dan akhirnya dia malah beranjak dari posisinya. Waduh, apa kata-kataku terlalu pedas yah? Kelihatannya kok dia mau pergi. Duh, gimana nih?

Si jangkung terus berjalan dalam diam, tapi malah ke arahku. Kenapa sih dengan orang ini? Jarak antara kami hanya semeter sekarang, berhadap-hadapan. Tapi gelap sekali di sini! Sedekat ini pun wajahnya tetap tak terlihat. Tangannya terjulur ke arahku. Refleks aku melangkah mundur takut dia berbuat macam-macam. "AP—?!"

SHIIIIING...!

DUAAAARRR!!

Gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar bersamaan dengan mekarnya kembang api. Untuk selama beberapa saat di seluruh penjuru sekolah disinari cahaya terang. Begitu juga atap sekolah, apalagi dengan posisinya yang tinggi. Dan untuk sesaat pula rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Agak melankolis sih. Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu kok.

Bukan, bukan karena kaget mendengar suara kembang api diluncurkan. Tapi karena si jangkung ini nih. Saat cahaya kembang api menyinari atap sekolah, saat itu juga wajah kami menjadi terang benderang, dan kami bisa saling menatap wajah kami satu sama lain. Seperti saat sang Pangeran dan sang Putri bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Sosok pria jangkung berkulit putih dan berwajah tirus yang sedang menatapku lekat-lekat dengan mata lavendernya tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terulur seperti saat drama tadi. Mengajak berdansa, maksudku.

"Hai. Namaku Hyuuga Neji, kelas 3-2. Salam kenal. Maukah kau berdansa denganku? Lagi?"

Uh oh.

Ada yang tahu nomor telepon Unit Gawat Darurat?

* * *

Oneshot geje. Dan sama sekali nggak 'mengena'. Huhuhu... Maaf! Raya malah bikin Neji jadi kepedean dan Tenten jadi melankolis –mukulin kepala ke tembok- . Mary Sue dan atau Gary Stu? Kemungkinan besar malah mengarah ke situ kali ya? ^.^; Awalnya pair SasuSaku, tapi berhubung udah banyak yang buat Raya pilih NejiTen deh... =D

Yak! Ditunggu kesan pesan saran dan kritiknya alias r-e-v-i-e-w yah!

PS: Raya denger dari temen Hinata mati di chapter 437. Tapi Raya baca chapter selanjutnya ternyata Hinata masih hidup! Yea~!! -jumpalitan geje- Kalo sampai Hinata mati... Kishimoto-sensei mungkin tinggal tangan dan bola matanya saja dimutilasi oleh penggemar Hinata! Um, maksudnya Raya yang mutilasi. Hehe...


End file.
